For example, a battery module described in Patent Literature 1 includes an array body in which a plurality of battery cells is arranged in a state held by a cell holder, and a pair of end plates that apply a restraining load to the array body in an array direction. In such a battery module, prevention of damage to an end plate when the battery cells expand or suppression of variation in restraining load acting on the array body has been attempted by disposing an elastic member between the array body and the end plate.